Halo Fanon talk:Necros
Yay...My FIRST RP!!! (I was shy before...:P) So only 4 Spartan-IIs?? Born 2513 and the date is 2596 which equals 83 years old...4 Spartans.....very very old.... The remaining SPARTANS went looking for john, in the deep parts of space, resulting in almost fifty years on none stop cryo whoring. As a result, they have barely aged. Make sense... Too bad the Spartans could find the planetJohn crashed on, it would help to have someone über in this battle. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:18, 20 March 2008 (UTC) You already have somebody über. Ajax. >:] :Uh Huhhhhhh.....-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) The walking accident? Well, he does have that cool blade-thingy. Also, any specific age for IVs? Cause, I'm thinking of some kids that would join around the age of 12. That OK? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:01, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Most were born in 2595 and 2596, though the orphans that were recruited could be older, though not by much. Ajax, eh? I though his head got seperated from his body in Lost -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Wait, did you actually read to the end of Lost? Because thats not how Ajax dies :P :Wait, wait, wait...... Ajax is dead? Then how is he alive?!? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:27, 18 April 2008 (UTC) LOMI's Questions #Anything we need to keep in mind when it comes to making a Spartan-IV? #Can we make any characters from the other races? #Can we only use your tech? That ought to do it for now. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:34, 19 March 2008 (UTC) I was wondering whether i could bring my spartan 3: Leo Parker into it but not as a spartan 3. I was thinking that he becomes a spartan 4 and still keeps his amazing (but not god modded) close range skills. Am i allowed? Also i was wondering whether you wanted me to bring in the covee neutrals into this. After all they do consist of nearly all Sangheili, therfore making the neutralists a prime target for these nano swarm majiggas. What do you say? The parkster Comunications 19:00, 19 March 2008 (UTC) #I've responded to that #You can make your own characters from any of the races. Hold the phone on Vorenus and Plainsfier characters for now. #you can add your own tech, as long as it doesn't contradict existing tech (i'm using my tech, surprise surprise. The tables for weapons and vehicles ETC are gonna be open for anybody to add stuff, providing they don't suck or aren't exactly the same as an existing one. And no, your not adding your mark VII armour, i think it looks hideous XD) In response to Parker, there are two things you can do. You can mkae a 'Necros' Version of you III, because the Necros storyline originally took place after my fanon, in which the SPARTAN-IIIs of gamma company joined up with my spartan and went on some killing rampages or you acn follow your idea, in which, yeah you could make him into a IV, be sure to read the forum page and the SPARTAN-IV article before starting though ;]. And on the note of the CNs, no offense, but i personally do not like them. Besides, don't you think we have enough dissident factions running lose? Also, chances are, they would of most likely ended up reunified under the URF. DO you mean we can make our own characters from those ancient families? The Machina Lineages? Of course. Hmmm, I plan simply to use the term "rifle" or "sniper", making weapons is a pain for me. Perhaps the Hare will come into play...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:15, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I'll probably have some suggestions as to extra tech which can be approved or dissapproved of when the time comes. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Forerunners, anyone? Well, searching through the Necros related articles in the hopes of seeing something I'd somehow missed, I found this in the Allied Forces section of the Necros War page: Looks like the Forerunner machine are in on this too. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:03, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Hur hur hur. Ghosts from 100,000 years ago are coming. Possible Necros inspiration OK, I know I'm not supposed to guess about the Necros, but I will anyways. Would they happen to be related to the sierra-bravo''s (really one word) of the amazing ''sierra sierra sierra bravo''s mode ''tango sierra-sierra echo? At least a hot or cold please. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:19, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Uh, what? I really don't have a clue what your on about XD I don't believe you. Oh wait, my bad, that should have been sierra sierra bravo bravo, not three sierras and a bravo. Does that help? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) ???? This NATO-speak is confusing! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 16:57, 20 March 2008 (UTC) You mean Super Smash Brothers and that single player... thingy? No. Dang it, right when I thought I had it right. They sounded so much alike. And for those that still don't get it, I'm referring to the shadow-bugs and the Subspace Army from Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. In SSBB the Subspace Army completely obliterates an area and drags it into Subspace, much like the Necros are destroying our galaxy. Also, they can use shadowbugs to copy other characters, creating dark versions. Oh well, guess I'm going back to the drawing board. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:00, 20 March 2008 (UTC) When does it start? ANY Clue to when this starts? I would like to start ASAP. Whitehwk's Nest Whitehwk's Mail Box Halo instrucion Manual 22:04, 19 March 2008 (UTC) Officially, events start... a month or two from now. Ok i understand about the reunified covies under the URF but come to think of it they do have a pretty good defence and are quite isolated from the issue in hand. So because of this i'll leave them out. Oh by the way, why don't you like them? About my SPARTAN-G002, he was born in 2527, which makes him 69 years old. Now if i'm not mistaken; that's slightly ancient for a SPARTAN! So i overcame this issue by thinking up a pretty cool plot (if i may say so myself)! First project RP request First of all he goes on a mission but cocks it up big time because another SPARTAN frames him (i can do my own story about that later). Only ONI knows that it wasn't him and they then, secretly, put him into cryo sleep (when i mean deep i mean abyss kind of deep!) and say to the UNSC and everyone who was involved that he is MIA. They do this; one because it is too dangerous for him to go back into war because the UNSC won't let him, and also this prevents him from going to kill the other SPARTAN who, ONI knew, framed him. However when the Necros outbrake happens, he is secretly awoken and slipped into the SPARTAN-IV project because of his amazing skills (trust me he won't be god-modded)! He then goes and fights in the first covert operation of the Necros war (this could be the first Necros war RP), which i have already thought of naming, Operation: Tundra Blitz. TB will be set on an icy planet (pictures for this RP could be taken on the halo 3 map: Avalanche) where four elite, and stealthy, SPARTAN-IV's go on a mission to disable a command centre, which electronically disables the nanites in the area of 200km squared. This creates a window of opportunity, where a fleet of UNSC ships fly down and set up a stronghold on that planet. They then fight and resist the Necros on the border and stop them from comming into the isolated area. The UNSC and URF then fight on land, sky and space to push the Necros off the icy planet and to therefore take away one of their main manufacturing, researching and training facilities. With one planet eradicated of these nanites, the UNSC have one more stronghold to fight against them. However this fight doesn't all go to plan: One of the SPARTAN-IV's is killed, the other is very badly wonded and therefore decomissioned from the SPARTAN-IV project. Half of the fleet, which goes down to the surface is completely destroyed, and along with it the Necros managed to send information to their prime commanders about UNSC tech. The URF attack force sent withthe UNSC fleets to the planet, are are quite wounded too. So overall this story shows the UNSC's new tech and also shows the destructive caperbilaties of the Necros, therefore setting the scene for future RP's, weapons, SPARTAN projects and allied forces. But it's up to you. I'll respect any positive critisism about this story because i've only just writen it! Really i want this RP to work because i haven't writen a story for the halo fanon community before, only articles, and so this will be a good place for me to shine and for you lot to see what i can do. What do youthink people? Hope you like it: The parkster Comunications 10:03, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Hold on a minute. I've just read that the SPARTAN-IV's had their first mission in 2610. Well this goes completely against the fact that the Necros war started in 2596 and that the SPARTAN-IV's were in it. What's going on people i don't understand? The parkster Comunications 10:19, 20 March 2008 (UTC) If you look at the Necros War page, it clearly states that first contact was in 2596, but the first battle was in 2615. Thus, the IVs had 5 years free of Necros. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:27, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Are MAC Cannons still on UNSC Ships, along with Archer and SHIVA missles? And do UNSC Ships also hold lasers and shields, along with the older weapons? In response to parky. Its an alright start but it needs alot of tweaking. You can't just get rid of nanites with the flick of a switch ;]. As for your III, i plan to have gamma company 'on ice' in the interwar period, hounding the remains of the covenant, launching spec ops raids, the extended cryo time meaning tha ge perhaps ten years at the most. It makes the most sense. And 118, UNSC ships still have MAc guns, though the capicitors and charge tiem is significantly improved. Archers are still used, the warhead having been greatly upgraded (check UNSC Ordnance. Warships are now armed, by standard, with laser point defence systems and shields, making them equals to Covenant vessels now. Thanks this really helps with my story line for my SPARTAN-IV. Do you have any armour suggestions for SPARTAN-G002 when he becomes a SPARTAN-IV. Also what would his name be (SPARTAN-what)? And because G2 already has drugs implanted into him from spartan 3 training, what would happen in training to be a SPARTAN-IV? Also are SPARTAN-IV's allowed to slightly customise their neural interfaces, armour color and shielding mechanisms to suit their combat style and mssion types? I need all of these to be answered please so i can start planning OPERATION: TUNDRA BLITZ. The parkster Comunications Oh by the way people: Happy Easter! I won't be on for a week now because i'm going to Austria to skiiiii! WoW can't wait. See you guys soon: The parkster Comunications 18:32, 20 March 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs still around by the start of the IV program were hired on as, at first, drill instructors, then as officers and non commissioned officers. they get a choice of the armours availible, though most COs got the CO variant, for obvious reasons. On the note of armour personalisation, there was some, but very very little. Most of it was just things scrawled onto their armour, like offensive messages, a tally of kills or mission successes, extra webbing, knives or camo cloaks. That was about it really. I abhor custom colours and custom armours of mix and match pieces, so unproffesional. Character Creation/Modification policies Hopefully tonight i will get up somke policies and guidelines for making SPARTAN-IVs, modifying III and IIs for it, new guidelines for elites and humans, among other races, and, guidelines and policies for making members of the three new races, though the Plainsfier and Vorenus will have to wait for now. Expect at least the IV and machina one up tonight Music to my ears. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:29, 20 March 2008 (UTC) I have an idea for SPARTAN-IV names. You don't have to use it if you don't want but i think it will work. Spartan 2's used just numbers and because there were only triple figures for the Spartan 3's too, they had to use lettters. Now for the Spartan 4's there will be 1800, therefore making the names up to 4 figures long. So this means we could do the same as the Spartan 2's and just use numbers but like this: The first Spartan 4 to be made will be designated, SPARTAN-0001, and the tenth, SPARTAN-0010, hundreth, S-0100 and so on until SPARTAN-1800. I think this would be better becuase having half the alphbet at the begining of the numbers, i personally think, is getting tedious. Also another thing: universal colouring for the S4's. The s2's and 3's had a greeny/sagey colour and i think it would look pretty cool if they were coloured in a, stealthey/elitey, steel. This will make them look, stealthy (which they are supposed to be), cool and individual. These ideas are totally up to Ajax because their his Spartans. What do you lot think? The parkster Comunications 21:47, 20 March 2008 (UTC) He already knows how he's going to name them. -MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:50, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Flexible regiment names Hmm, just wondering here, but since the flexible regiments are replacing the UNSC Army, do they have to follow the same naming procedure as the USMC and US Army? Or can their names be modeled more so after unit names in the Commonwealth? --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 23:56, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Er, abit of both really. I had the idea for swarms of new 'traditional' reigments, seeing as how many of the more 'in use' regiments would of been annihilated and froced to rebuild in the war. units like the dragoon guard, royal hussars, bundeswher ETC. Mostly as an excuse for new unit ideas and iconography really. Sweet. I prefer to use those names as opposed to just a number, it sounds cooler. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 14:45, 22 March 2008 (UTC) Possible use of the STRIKER Program? Do you think that we could use the STRIKER Program for the Covenant? They're merely SpecOps Elites that have been trained harder and slightly augmented (if the article don't say so, I'll change it so it does). Basically, they're the equivalent of the S-III's. Don't the Elites deserve super-soldiers too? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:34, 22 March 2008 (UTC) The Elites are supersoldiers :P. But sure, if you want to, include them in the Necros program. Is it posible to include another species into it? i was wondering if i could use my Miposoians in the story. They are cyborgs from the Sheild World Miposo. Aero Aero's E-Mail Aero once Airborne 04:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Same for my Majorans, which I'm planning on giving a "modern" update if their allowed in, ( and Using their system as a front against the enraoching enemy) Just Another GruntConverse 05:34, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Sorry, i keep forgetting the answer grunt but yes, you can use Majorans, as they won't be going anywhere or upsetting any balances. You can use H'ck as well, but bear in mind the Grunts have no military forces at all, in the Necros time period they are a cheap labour force in the employ of the Sangheili, in return for being a Sangheili protectorate, meaning they defend them with soldiers and ships. As for Whitehwk, I'm immediatly going to say no on the Miposoians, first off because the canon is outta whack and secondly the very first line says 'the most advance race ever created' or something along those lines. Its more of a turn off than Margret Thatcher naked on a cold day. New Updates I've launched a forum for Necros Wars equipment suggestions. You can suggest weapons, kit, armour, vehicles etc. Thats not for requests for characters, units and factions etc. Keep 'em here. For now, something i am going to enforce is the equipment of the UNSC .The Necros project has been a long time planned project of mine, so all those vehicle, weapon, ship and fighter templates i made are specifically for the Necros Wars project. For the moment, i think i have every possibly niche covered in each one, though if you can think of something, suggest it on said forums. SJ/G-23 Yo, Ajax, what about the weapons that myself and G-23 made? -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion 15:57, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Er, i talked to you about that didn't I? I thought you were making them for the AUR? If not, change em from the UNSC to the AUR :{ Naw Ajax, you only talked to me about them, but I had already stated that they were AUR. AJ never heard a thing about it though. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 02:29, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Will we be able to show off some of our own weapons? Will we be restricted to only Ajax made weapons (which are awesome anyway) or can we use some of our own ones? Ajax makes excellent articles, and I will no doubt use some of his, but I'm wondering if we'll be able to use weapons we ourselves make up as well. Spartan 501 15:06, 23 March 2008 (UTC) In terms of UNSC and Elite ones, simply to stop there being a horriffically large torrent of weapons I am restricting them mostly to mine. However, if you have any profound ideas for some on the unmade ones, be sure to tell me, stick up dual ownership and add your ideas. However, if your still thirsting for making weapon articles, i do have one excellent idea, that can allow you to run riot with ideas. If your familiar with the Machina, then you know, all their equipment is made by small, family workshops, meaning no two pieces of equipment are the same. This is a perfect excuse to run riot with weapon, vehicle and craft ideas. K Can we use H3 era weapons and maybe modify them to make them more modern? Spartan 501 20:21, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Most H3 era weaponary has been upgraded (such as the MA6A for Necros wars or carried over (such as the Spartan laser) though some of which have fallen from grace due them being upsurped by newer, better weapon systems. In fact, the only halo era weapon not returning is the M249 GPMG, cos i just can't stand the thing. So does that mean for my pilots I can have a modified SMG and a modifed MA5K with newer systems? Like newer ammo, slightly larger clip, better damage, range? Also, if not. then can we use the Machina to modify some of your existing weapons? Spartan 501 21:28, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Wow, this page is long and the RP isn't even started! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:11, 23 March 2008 (UTC) The RP? Don't you mean the RPs :P. And for 501 the MA5K has been replaced by the M73D Carbine while the a newer version of the M7 exists, it is being upsurped by another SMG, the M10, which is just abit bigger but fires much more powerful rounds, ala the P90 or the MP7. Along with that, theres a new semi automatic pistol firing the same round, much like the FN Five Seven along with another pistol, a horrendously ugly but well loved magnum revolver, the M33. Though why would pilots be horrifically over armed? Would they just need pistols or SMGs as PDWs? As for weapon modification, most are armed with Misriah Rails, these are like picatinny rails, they allow you to add different optical sights, lasers, torches etc. That, and lots of new bullet types availible for guns. Wait....theres more than one? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:15, 24 March 2008 (UTC) typically, the pilots of the 112th have always been well armed, as they are well rounded and trained to be able to defend themselves should they be shot down (which often happens, ala KoBH). Also, since becomming a mercenary group, the new 112th has evolved a bit to be a bit more rounded, with a combination of pilots and ground pounders. They are trained to do both, but alot of them excel at one thing or another. Spartan 501 02:48, 24 March 2008 (UTC) hmm Would this be an applicable Character and vehicle that he uses? Erhu 'Rhcal Thanks, H*bad (talk) What about the others? Anybody else notice that there was no mention of the Prophets or the Drones? What about them? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:55, 24 March 2008 (UTC) No significance I guess... Drones are too weak and Prophets are just lazy to kill anything Yeah, guess you're right. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:33, 24 March 2008 (UTC) Uh, i forgot, but the Drones have a simialr fate to the other covvies. They got liberated by the Elites and now live as a protectorate, trading protection for work labour. The Prophets meanwhile, either joined the Remnant or joined the Exhiled San 'Shyuum states which are also a Elite Protectorate. They have a small colony deep in controlled space where they have begun rebuilding their race. Thanks. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 21:46, 24 March 2008 (UTC) i have a weapon idea Ajax, the only red-link shotgun could be a CQB shotgun. like with a foldable stock and made out of lighter materials. Just throwing it out there. Aero Aero's E-Mail Aero once Airborne 03:09, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Sounds just like the M108A1 Close Assault Weapon System. Oh and i fixed your bloody sig now. Now your not putting every page you sign onto your catergories. Matt's requests Hi, I've been on a one-week holiday, and have had to read this for some time. Anyway, could I add the following into the project category? *Seamus Jackson (doing a lot of cryo sleep) *Jack Jackson *SPARTAN-108 (I guess this is not likely, as the other four IIs are already taken, but S-501 added SPARTAN-144, even though there were four, so could I add this one, too, plz:>) Also, to you specifically, Ajax, could I make the leader of Fireteam Delta, SPARTAN-A048, my own personal SPARTAN-IV, maybe my trademark character during the project. We can share the other teammates, but I would want just him for myself, if that's ok. Cheers, Sure thing to all of them. don't worry about the other IIs, i think the only two i've accepted so far have been 114 who doesn't count and 077. Sure thing on A048 as well. Oh and good to see you back ;] Baccus' Requests Hi, I'm Matt's bro (told ya he would come back soon), Baccus78 (my real name's a secret, but it starts with J). Is it ok if I joined this project with the UNSC-Sangheili Special Operations Brigade? If you deem it neccessary, I could remove the Spartans from the unit. Ciao, Baccus78 15:10, 28 March 2008 (UTC) Well I've been planning a AUR commanded joint special operations unit for some time. If you want, i can create it as a succesor to yours, because this one contains units from both UNSC, the USR, Machina lineages, Vorenus Alliance and the Plainsfier tribes. Sure, you could make it a successor of mine, I guess. Could I make some characters from that Brigade, like a grandson to Michael Foster, the creator of my Brigade? Along with the requests, there's something I'm wondering...why does it seem like the United Rebel Front is working with the UNSC, I thought they were the resistance to them? Baccus78 09:05, 30 March 2008 (UTC) I wouldn't say the URF is cooperating. Are you not misreading the USR (United Sangheli Republic? But the URF is still very mildly present, thoguh they get dealt a final blow by the SPARTANS. I think you have spelled it wrong in some places, like in this sentence: "the Alliance of United Races, formed by the UN and URF." Eaite Is it possible for eaite and the fleet of trancendant sorrows to be in this.Eaite'Oodat 05:23, 29 March 2008 (UTC) It depends. The Necro thingy is set around 2596 to 26XX. Most likely all the ships would be old and replaced by new models though... Yeah, i have a swarm of new Sangheili ships ready to purge the cosmos of any stupid SOB to get in their way. Oh and Eaite, you can join the Necros project ;] Thanks thank you. Eaite'Oodat 03:23, 30 March 2008 (UTC) overview Now i've just come back from Austria and i'ts given me some amzing insperation for the Necros War's first RP. As of the RP can i make it as an intro to the war (almost)? Others could help (my idea is near the top of this huge page!) and ant weapons, ship, equipment loaddown would be great. As of weapons and stuff i could make basic pictures for them (though i may have to use internet pics and crop, fit and customise them using very basic imagry software!). Also i've been away for a week, and i've read through all that has been added but can someone please give me a brief overview on what's happened so far incase, i've forgot something? I hope you like my idea and, Ajax can you please give me some feedback on this OPERATION:TUNDRA BLITZ idea and SPARTAN-G002 please; as this will help with planning. Thanks to all that have contirbuted do far i'm sure it goes without saying but this project is going to be good! The parkster Comunications 22:06, 30 March 2008 (UTC) For now, Tundra Blitz is on the back burner, thoughsome point this week I'll check your Spartan. Tundra Blitz will most likely be the third or fourth RP in the Necros Saga. As for ships, weapons, equipment and vehicles, those are covered. How many characters can i use (SPARTANS Mainly) Ok, Can i use like 3 SPARTANS? i want to so its like a Trilogy(why trilogy? I dont know) of Spartans. And can i use my MA3A ICWS Vacuum Combat Assualt Rifle? Head Quarters Comm Channel 00:46, 31 March 2008 (UTC) For now, I'm accepting next to now UNSC Weapons, especially since the MA3A seems to be quite old and has no function really. Any weapon can operation in a vacumn. Also, I'm gonna bring up a forum suggestion page for SPARTAN-IIs and IIIs to be introduced to the IV program. Well i've already kind of took the liberty about introducing my Spartan 3 (G002) so is that a definite Spartan 4 then? Also ajax, i was wondering whether we could make a new infobox for the Spartan 4's. It will have a different colour, layout (well almost) and information on it. Talking of colours, the other two Spartan projects had a default Spartan colour of sage/light greeney colour but what about the S4's? I think that black (or steel for screenshot creation purposes) would be a good choice, because its new and different, and it conveys their stealth/covert mission style. About the infobox, we could have a granades, equipment, armour extras (custom stuff like thermo vision and GPS neural interfaces or something fancy like that), operations, age and specialism sections on the infobox to give a thorough insite about the S4. The specialism status will be like a specialist in sniping and the spartan or marine who achieves this (they don't have to actually achieve it, the fanon writer can just say they've done it) will have a link (on the info box) to its page and a section about how and why they got it somewhere in the article (mabye with a pic of the bage, which i'm working on). What do you say Ajax, i could create these and it will help the Spartan 4 programme be a lot morerealistic and detailed. It's up to you: The parkster Comunications 19:31, 31 March 2008 (UTC) The unit colour is Olive green, sames as the Marine corps, same as previous Spartan programs. The Spartan infobox will work fine for the IV Project. Banner Is that the Necros on the right? Thats A'' Necros foot soldier, not ''the Necros. Cryptic messages For The Win. That's one of them cyborg soldiers, as seen in the video on the Necros. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:23, 3 April 2008 (UTC) When exactly is this whole project going to start because i would like some notice, so i can plan some stuff out for it? The parkster Comunications 14:54, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Whenever Ajax decides to stop torturing us with suspense....... something like a month or two I think he said. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:57, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Ok i'll wait like a good little boy.................................... (still waiting) The parkster Comunications 19:09, 3 April 2008 (UTC) Machinema I looked at the machinima project page, and wondered why don't we make this into a machinima? Write it out as a community, then create it in the Halo game? True, the various new character models would be a challenge, but this is something that I think a lot of people would love to see. Specops306, Kora '' 19:13, 3 April 2008 (UTC) The Machinima idea is good and all but that would require another character which is playable in the Multiplayer (I still waiting for that Brute version even though there aren't any). Also, Ajax already has his Machinima in progress or in halt, some other people are currently doing it (RR and Dragonclaws) and some just have the plans... So, I think we're pretty stuck in this condition... Sadly, i cannot find a way to feasibly combine imagry from over a dozen games into one game engine. No 300 foot tall walkers crushing swarms of UNSC Scorpions today or Spartans battling a mammoth golem sowen together from pieces of the dead. I agree this one's down on paper! Looks like we'll have to use our imagination then! '''The parkster Comunications Hey I was looking at this, and despite my normal dislike of things tha seem "UnHalo", this takes place in an open time period, and does seem very "Haloy". I was considering joining, although I'd be joining as the offspring of my two Elite Characters, Vera 'Zenoree and Anno 'Rhculee.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) Yes, all of my characters, 'cept one, will be the children and grandchildren of my previous characters. And I'm glad that we finally have a new era to cram our new ideas into. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:11, 4 April 2008 (UTC) My characters will be one of my original characters (Leonid) and probably the children of the other ones. Spartan 501 15:14, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I'm gonna be bringing in a new wave of Dragon Squadron, four Spartan-IV in "Fireteam Alpha", Ameigh Broley (my only character that I've already used), a couple Machina, and perhaps some more. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:26, 4 April 2008 (UTC) Alright, I'm gonna start making a new character now.-Anno 'Rhculee(Recieve Commands from me)( ) I just gonna use Leo Parker and a few other random Spartans because that way i only have to concentrate on a few characters, therefore making the story for them really good (well i hope so!). The parkster Comunications 13:15, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, but I like more characters rather than a few. True you can make a good story, but I'm more of a large amount guy. Besides, this way, I get more than one side of the story. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:18, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Good point, i might cut down on some of my Spartans but it depends on what's going down with Ajax and my Spartan 3. I might give the machina a razz and see what i come up with but for now its S4's and the UNSC! The parkster Comunications 21:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) Arbiter? I just found out about something. Shouldn't we have a new Arbiter for this project that we can use? If no one else wants to, I could make the article. Ciao, The Arbiter status was given by the Covenant during the rule of the Three Prophets. I don't see why another Arbiter should be elected for such event. Though, if you manage to make some kind of story of some sort, then yeah...go for it... An Arbiter was elected during times of crisis, and the Necros War should definetly be considered a crisis. Don't you think that the Elites would like to elect an Arbiter for times of need too? I mean, it is an Elite's title. Ciao, You forgot that Arbiter rank is given by the Prophets. And yes it was given to Elites during the time of crisis. Again, given by the Prophets... but I'm sure it would not be any problem for you to create another one... Edit Adding another information, check the first paragraph of Arbiter which explains all this stuff. As I said before, I don't think it would break canon (I guess)... Sorry, i have plans for the Arbiter, both the rank and the elite ^_^ You have? Good, I guess, that the Arbiter makes a cameo into this project, always liked him. Hope you make your Arbiter awesome in this project, or I'll send my own assasins after you (wonder if they can beat yours?) :). Ciao, Yeah, I get the feeling we'll be seeing '''''THE Arbiter and the Master Chief in here towards the end. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:28, 8 April 2008 (UTC) Yeah, the Arbiter will definatly appear. He now holds the rank of Imperator, the grand commander of USR armed forces, with his jawless comrade Rtas Vadum under him as Grand Marshall of the fleet, with his succesor, Kasr 'Revsaree being Special Operations Commander of the Covenant. And Master Chief?! Don't be preposterus! He's MIA! Isn't he? >:] Master Chief will never be found by either factions. Just keeping up with the canon. Lost in space forever... Don't be so sure that the Master Chief will remain lost. For one, it's never stated for how long he's lost in space, though the John-117 Monument is made in 2610, so he's still lost by then. And second, we are dealing with Ajax here. Use your logic about what his mind can do. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:33, 9 April 2008 (UTC) No offence but I'm pretty sure that MC will never be found and Cortana was the first to die (After the 7 years rule). And I'm pretty sure Ajax won't be using MC, been in his head for a while (I HAX YOUR DREAMZ)... Wait a minute, Ajax, you said; "He now holds the rank of Imperator" but i don't remember seeing the Elites use the rank of Imperator. However the Covee neutrals use the rank of imperator (the highest ranking battlefield Elite) so I was wondering how the Arbiter can be an Imperator, since the CS doesn't have that rank (as far as i am concerned) and he doesn't belong to the CN. Help? The parkster Comunications 10:12, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Imperator is the Commander in Chief of the United Sangheili Republic, grand commander of the armed forces, though subordinate to the Supreme Councillor, and commands the three Grand Marshalls of the Air Forces, Army and Navy. ---- Thanks Ajax, probably a coinsidence throughout all Elite factions so no worries! The parkster Comunications 06:53, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Subtank, your thing about Cortana dying ininccorect, AIs go rampent (crazy by learning too much, being too smart and otherwise being completely irrational), but they don't die. No, AI's do die after 7 years..... this is mostly ignored on Halo Fanon. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:13, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I rest my case...lolz when when this war happen?CF 18:02, 10 April 2008 (UTC) Begins in 2610 I believe. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 18:15, 10 April 2008 (UTC) When will it finish? Oh and by the way, a completely random question, that's been bugging me for ages: what does "meh" stand for? The parkster Comunications 13:47, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :It's a sign of indifference. -- Your Worst EnemyAJ Lewis Arnold Leroy Lewis Junior Halo: Innies Out Halo: Nitroneon Rebellion [The Unit] 15:17, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Which basically translates into "whatever" --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:21, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm still not 100% on its meaning? "Whatever" is a bit vague! Sorry but i like accuracy of my knowledge. The parkster Comunications 16:40, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Take a statement that has "meh" in it and replace it with the word "whatever". In other words, if you ask what someone thinks of something, and they say "meh", then you could say they were just saying "whatever dude". Get it? --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 19:00, 14 April 2008 (UTC) "All is understood. All is enlightned. One has acknowledged. One apolagises for any caused inconvenience. Case closed." - The parkster Comunications after relentless explanations! Good morning. I have a question for the fanon article. I know it's been explained, but what all UNSC ships can be bring in? I have twenty six UNSC ships and about four Covenant CCS class Battlecruisers and one Assault carrier. I will list at least half or all of the USNC ships. UNSC *Assault Carrier Crimson Sky *Prowler Martin Luther King *Prowler Sojourner *Frigate Razor Blade *Frigate Ahkmenrah *Destroyer Socrates *Medical/Super Carrier Centurion *Orbital Station Grace And Power *Frigate Tribune *Frigate Alexander *Destroyer Calypso *Destroyer Shadow of Anubis *Carrier Fairweather *Super Carrier Catharsis II *Prowler Lituya *Battlecruiser's Kennicott, Malaspina, Matanuska, and Columbia- They are of the same design. *Corvette's Aurora and Taku- Sister ships *Frigate Chenega *Orbital MAC Station Athena *Medical station Hippocrates *Destroyer Constantine *Cruiser Faith And Virtue *Corvette Alamo Basically, I was using these ships in my fanon story of A New Generation but I scrapped the story months ago. And below I will put the Covenant ships. Covenant *Station Zion *Assault Carrier Unrelenting Punishment *Carrier Seamless Hope *CCS Class Battlecrusier Glory Divine ----- On a side not, I have devised several different fleets when I was doing RP for Halo on some different sites. I will also list them here. The main moderator for Necros Project could use them with my permission, but I will fill out the information and what pertains to the fleet. Fleets *UNSC **Fifth Rapid Response Fleet ***Frigates: 15 ***Destryoers: 10 ***Prowlers: 1 ***Stations: 2 ***Carriers: 6 ***Cruisers: 8 **3rd Rapid Response Fleet ***Frigates: 14 ***Destroyers: 10 ***Prowlers: 2 ***Orbital Stations: 5 ***Carriers: 6 ***Cruisers:7 *Covenant **Fleet Of Incorruptible Faith ***Frigates: 13 ***Covenant Equivalent Prowler: 1 ***CCS Class Battlecrusiers: 7 ***Stations: 1 ***Carriers: 4 ***Assault Carriers: 10 **Fleet Of Righteous Fury ***Frigates: 10 ***CCS Class Battlecruisers: 8 ***Covenant Equivalent Prowler: 1 ***Stations: 1 ***Carriers: 5 ***Assault Carriers: 6 If you have questions, please email me. rtik_rvn@hotmail.com. Or send me a message regarding this information. Thank you. When We WereAlive, We Conquered 20:41, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I would like to point out that I own the UNSC Second Assault Fleet, which would mean that it's actually my permission needed to use it. Just pointing that out. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 22:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) Yes. I see that. But when I was participating in Kingdom of Broken Hearts, I had ownership of Second Assault Fleet. But then I had to quit the RP and gave ownership of it to Demahkis. When We WereAlive, We Conquered 23:06, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Erm, you didn't. You may have led a Task Force, but he wouldn't have the ability to give you command of the entire fleet, as it is under my ownership.--SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 20:24, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Help Can i just ask what exactly are the Necros. As far as i am concerned, which is a vague concern, they are nanos, which form to make many things. Am i right or wrong? The parkster Comunications 15:13, 18 April 2008 (UTC) Well, they're either our worst nightmare or Ajax. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 15:24, 18 April 2008 (UTC) This is taking far too long... Are you (Ajax) planning to initiate this project in the summer? He stated much earlier that it would be here in a few months, so it should be here in the summer. Have patience. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI here your cries 14:34, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Well Subtank is right: there's patience and then there's takin' the piss! I have a strong feeling that this is the second. However i'm willing to wait because i've got some bid stuff going down at the moment and i'm therefore a busy bunny! The parkster Comunications 19:12, 21 April 2008 (UTC) It will start in the summer most definatly, you must bear with me as i do have exams and art projects right now. As for the Necros... well.. Its A Secr~et! I'll be dropping hints before the 'Third Wave', but when it does occur, all shall be revealed. safe The parkster Comunications 19:57, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Uh...summer occurs at different times in different places, so we dont all have summer at the same time as u (4 me summer isnt 4 another 4 months) so....could u tell us how much longer in months plz?...Thnx....Just Another GruntConverse 22:53, 23 April 2008 (UTC) I'm fine with waiting for a while. Spartan 501 01:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Since I finish school at the end of June, the first RP should be ready before the end of july. quick question can i use my 77th Airborne Regiment for this RP (with new officers of course)? Hollywood Sure my vehicle ajax, is this okay for my energy artillery idea Type 77 Energy Ground to Space Artillery System Hasharin 18:42, 27 May 2008 (UTC) hello new hi im new and i realy wana get into this so can i join the battle with my ship the UNSC Marathon{makeing page soon} the Space-station Zeus Terrova{my main fanon} pyrova and my others...????? but i dont realy know how to do it so can i have a tut on posting in the battles....thats it from me...oh and my new Armor the ONI class X Stealth armor im making{page will be done soon in teh meentime look at terrova and pyrova's pics for the head shot} P_Terrova 20:32, 25 july 2008 (AUS)......whats utc mean? :I know Ajax, and the answer is no. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:44, 25 July 2008 (UTC)